Among the Stars
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Marie Tompson and Jennifer Shepard meet as children in Stillwater. As they grow up, they soon find themselves growing attached to each other, but they soon separate once they become adults. They reunite however, under less than ideal circumstances.


**AN: Again, this story just came into my mind as I was working around the house and my city. Mind you, I took some liberties with this story, so bear with me. This is a femslash story between a redheaded Commander Shepard and a female boss from Saints Row, so if that is not your type of thing, no problem. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

_Eight year old Marie Tomson was playing in her front yard in a city called Stillwater. She and her mom Laura moved here when she divorced her father. Marie asked her mom why she was leaving her father, and all Laura told her was that he was a very sick man that did something unforgiveable to Marie when she was young. As the time moved on, Marie was growing in an intellegent little girl, and time went on. _

_Back to the present, as Marie was sitting in her front yard, she saw a moving truck pull in front of her neighbors house. Well, it was not her neighbors house anymore, but it was now purchased by someone that is moving in, which was obvious as anyone could tell. The moving trucks were led by a black truck, with four doors, and once the moving trucks were sitting there for a few moments behind the lead truck. A man and a woman climbed out of the truck. The man had red hair and glasses, of which he took off, and wiped on his plaid shirt. His wife walked to his side, and wrapped one of her arms around her husband. They looked happy, and entered the home._

_Marie continued to watch as a girl, who she assumed was the couple's daughter, climbed out of the back seat, and follow her parents into the house. Before she entered the house, Marie sat there as the girl looked towards her, gave her a small, friendly smile, and went to join her parents inside their new home. Marie could not put her finger on it, but it was something about that smile that made her feel weird. Not a bad weird, mind you. It was a weird that she could not explain right now. Maybe it was because it was due to her young age, but it was something that was not going away at any moment, or at anytime in the near future._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Marie and her mother decided to introduce themselves to their new neighbors. It was a day after they moved in, and Marie wondered what she was going to say when she saw that girl again. She had little time to think, because within a mere hour, Laura got her dressed in some jeans, and they marched, so to speak, right over to the home. Marie was sort of shaking as she sat there, holding her mother's hand when her mother politely knocked on the front door. Slowly, the door opened, and the red headed man she saw a day earlier, opened the door, and smiled as he and Laura talked for a few moments when the older man invited her inside.<em>

_The wife came out to talk with Laura, and while Marie was sitting there, she heard the neighbors talk about their daughter, which meant that the girl Marie saw was their daughter. Then it happened..._

_"Jennifer!" The father called out. "Come and meet your new neighbor!"_

_The girl that was about her age, and the one that Marie saw when the new neighbors first moved here, she came from an upstairs room, and looked around at Laura, and Marie._

_"Hi!" Jennifer said, waving, and smiling at Marie._

_"H-Hello." Marie managed to get out. Jennifer smiled back at Marie, and that feeling that she had when she first saw her came roaring back._

_"Why don't you two go upstairs, and play while we talk down here." The father said._

_"Yes, dad. Come on." Jennifer said, walking up the steps, dragging Marie along by the hand._

* * *

><p><em>Marie was lead into Jennifer's room, and saw that it was really, well, Marie was beyond fascinated with the room that she was in, and seeing. There was dolls that was covering most of the room. There was posters about the planets in the solar system covering a lot of the walls, but they were not all over the place. Her pink and white bed was neatly made, and she had a few more dolls on the bed, ones that were different from the ones that Marie saw on her dresser.<em>

_"Wow. Nice." Marie managed to get out._

_"Thank you." Jennifer said. "I have this fascination with outer space. There is so much mystery out there, you know?"_

_"Just what are you getting at?" Marie asked, her voice taking a curious tone._

_"I know for a fact, that there is something out there." Jennifer said, looking away from Marie, and looking out of her window. It was a clear blue sky, albeit the two small white clouds in the sky._

_"It is a strange feeling, but I can say with all of my heart that there is something out there. Is there good things, or bad things out there? Well, that is still something that I can only come up with in my mind. " _

_"I can imagine." Marie answered. Jennifer took a seat on the bed, and Marie took a chair that was right at a desk near the bed._

_"I know that I had just met you, but I hope that while we are living here, we can grow to be really close, like best friends." Jennifer said._

_"Sure." Marie said. "I would love to be friends with you." _

_"Good." Jennifer said, giving her a smile, the same smile that she saw when Jennifer first arrived in Stillwater._

_Who knows? Maybe they might just become the best of friends, after all. They could be more than that, but who knows right now?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was basically made to set up the rest of the story. In the next chapter, they are going to be older and that is where the pairings start. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
